1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments generally relate to an image forming apparatus and a method for setting a wireless local area network (LAN) thereof, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus and a method for setting a wireless LAN thereof, which can use various kinds of buttons provided in the image forming apparatus as WPS (Wi-Fi Protected Setup) buttons.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus means an apparatus that prints print data generated in a terminal device such as a computer on a print paper. Examples of such an image forming apparatus include a copy machine, a printer, a facsimile, a multifunctional peripheral (MFP) that multiply implements functions of these devices through one device, and the like.
Although an image forming apparatus in the related art performs communication with a print control terminal device in a wired method, a recent image forming apparatus is wirelessly connectable with a print control terminal device using a wireless LAN. A currently used wireless LAN generally follows IEEE 802.11 standard.
On the other hand, a WPS (Wi-Fi Protected Setup) means a Wi-Fi standard protocol for easy wireless security setting. Such a WPS protocol provides a means for simply setting a wireless setting in an access point by communicating with a wireless connection device through a user authentication method such as PBC (Push Button Configuration), PIN (Personal Identification Number), or the like. The WPS protocol is a standard means which enables a user who has difficulty in performing wireless security setting to easily perform the wireless setting.
Although the WPS function can be easily provided through a GUI in a device such as a desktop computer or a mobile, it is not easy to provide a user the WPS function in an image forming apparatus that has a limited display means. In order to overcome this point, a recent image forming apparatus is provided with a dedicated WPS button to support the WPS function.
However, the WPS function has the problem that its utility is lowered in spite of cost increase that occurs as a WPS-dedicated button is added, on the point that the WPS function is used at an initial stage of constructing a wireless environment, but is not used any further, except for reconnection, in a state where the wireless setting is completed and the wireless communication is possible.
Also, if a WPS button is pressed due to a user's mistake in spite of the situation in which the wireless environment is not being constructed, in the related art, the currently connected wireless connection may be disconnected or become non-connectable.